Wanting the Impossible
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy and Kevin are on opposite sides of a fund raising competition, and one of Macy's favorite teams hangs in the balance. Very loosely based on "You've Got Mail." Kacy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this fic is loosely based on _You've Got Mail_ and the other two (older) movie versions of the same story. It's different than those though. Basically I drew my initial inspiration from it. Which was: "Macy and Kevin are on opposite sides of something and mad at each other, but unknowingly growing closer to each other thanks to the internet." So, there will be references to _You've Got Mail_ in this fic, but it's pretty much a completely different story. Enjoy! Btw, thanks to Standard-Ang3l for all of her help with this!

* * *

**Wanting the Impossible**

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Hey, Mace," Kevin asked as the group caught up with her at her locker. "Can I borrow your bio notes? I fell asleep."

"Yeah, I just need them back at the end of the day," Macy said with a nod.

"I'll give them to you in third. That's your free period right?"

"Not today," She groaned. "There's an athletics assembly today."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to that too!" Kevin said suddenly.

The entire group gave him a questioning look. Joe blinked at him. "You are?"

"Cheerleader, remember?" Kevin said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, right," Joe said with a laugh. "I forgot."

Macy sighed. "I think it's about the annual fundraiser, and probably about who's getting the alumni funding this year. Though we all know it will most likely go to the football team."

The boys jumped when Macy slammed her locker shut and growled in frustration.

Nick's brow furrowed. "Aren't you _on_ the football team?"

"I _was_. Idiots."

"Oh, that's right. Coach Mitchell asked you to leave the team didn't he?" Nick said with a smirk.

Stella winced and shook her head as Macy's face reddened in frustration.

"It's not my fault those jerks can't keep their head in the game!" She yelled. "It's not like I can physically _make_ them stop staring at my butt."

Kevin choked on his sip of water. "What?"

Macy sighed and looked to Stella for help. "Coach Mitchell said she was distracting his players."

"_Not_ my fault. But whether I was on the team or not I would _still_ think it's ridiculous that _they_ always get the funding. The lacrosse team never gets funding," Macy said angrily.

"Does anybody _watch_ lacrosse? At all?" Kevin asked.

Macy glared at him. "Yes."

Kevin's eyes widened and he stepped away from her. "Right, sorry I asked."

"And the lacrosse team _needs_ funding too. The alumni association thinks we don't have enough money for all the teams we have and they keep talking like they want to cut one. The lacrosse budget keeps getting smaller and smaller which means the team keeps getting smaller and smaller," Macy sighed. "If something drastic doesn't happen soon I can say goodbye to lacrosse."

Stella patted her friends shoulder. "I know you really like lacrosse but—"

"Like? It's my best sport!"

"_But_ you play so many sports. Losing one can't hurt you that much."

Macy huffed. "Just forget it."

Of course, they didn't understand. Why would they?

"I've got to go to class. I'll see you guys at lunch," Macy said hopelessly.

"You know," Kevin said as they watched her go. "Maybe it's more about the principle of losing than the actual sport."

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "Kevin, what kinds of things do _you_ know?"

"Hey! I know lots of things," Kevin said in an offended tone. "I know that ducks prefer wheat bread to white and that squirrels really like French fries from the drive-in down the street. The ones from McDonald's are too salty. That's the theory anyway. And I know that Mr. Bumble prefers his footie pajamas to his—"

"I get it," Nick said quickly. "You know _a lot_ of things."

* * *

As Macy sat at her desk she pulled out her phone. She had a few minutes before class started. She quickly logged on to Instant Messenger and hoped he was on. She smiled when she saw the familiar name. She quickly typed a message.

HelloNewJersey: You're on!

LesPaultheDuck: I'm on what?

HelloNewJersey: lol, online.

LesPaultheDuck: Apparently.

HelloNewJersey: I'm glad.

LesPaultheDuck: Why?

HelloNewJersey: Because I'm in a terrible mood.

LesPaultheDuck: Do you need to talk about it?

HelloNewJersey: I can't really. Too many details involved and we agreed to not share details.

LesPaultheDuck: Right, on the off chance that one of us is a stalker. I remember. How about a joke then? That might help.

HelloNewJersey: Should I be scared? Is this one actually going to be funny?

LesPaultheDuck: Ouch, Jersey, I'm hurt. Deeply hurt.

HelloNewJersey: Quit pouting. Tell me the joke.

LesPaultheDuck: No, I don't think so. You lost your chance.

HelloNewJersey: Come on! Please? I want to hear it.

LesPaultheDuck: No.

HelloNewJersey: Whyyyyy?

LesPaultheDuck: Fine.

LesPaultheDuck: A duck walks into a pharmacy and asks for Chapstick. The cashier says, "Cash or Check?" And the duck says, "Just put it on my bill."

HelloNewJersey:…wow.

LesPaultheDuck: Funny, right?

HelloNewJersey: …I don't know if it was really funny, but that certainly made me feel better. Haha.

LesPaultheDuck: You'll laugh.

LesPaultheDuck: In like an hour or so.

LesPaultheDuck: When you've had time to really _think_ about it.

The teacher cleared her throat from the front of the room and Macy jerked back to attention.

HelloNewJersey: Crap, I gotta go. Class is starting. Ttyl?

LesPaultheDuck: I certainly hope so. Later, Jersey!

* * *

Kevin smiled to himself as "Jersey" signed off. She was on Instant Messenger during a school day? Did that mean she wanted to talk to him as badly as he wanted to talk to her? It certainly seemed like it.

Class started and he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. He'd have to log in again once class was over, and maybe after the next class too. At lunch, at the assembly, and the next class, and the next…

Okay, maybe he was getting a little carried away.

After all he didn't even really know this girl. They'd met a couple of weeks ago. He'd gone into the Jonas site chat room as someone else. It was supposed to be a joke. Just something to do for a laugh.

It had been pretty funny at first. The fans certainly had some interesting things to say about him and his brothers. Although, it was a little scary how many times a hypothetical "marriage" situation came up with one of their names attached. Their fans were awesome, but he could tell most of the fans in that chat room were very young. Just by the sentences they typed and how they talked about the band.

The only person that seemed together at all was the chat supervisor. Who ended up warning him to get out while he could. She'd told him the rowdier, younger, and more obnoxious fans had indeed taken over the room that night. Somehow he'd ended up chatting with her for the rest of the night on Instant Messenger.

And they'd been chatting every night since.

The only rule they'd managed to make during this crazy thing:

No details.

Which was a frustration and a relief all at once. The less she knew about him then the more he could be certain she liked _him_ and not Kevin Lucas, _but_ the less he knew about her the less likely it was that he would actually be able to find her.

Although, that _was_ kind of the point of the rule.

But the rule was more of a safety thing incase one of them was insane. He knew he wasn't insane, and he sincerely doubted she was.

He huffed and pretended to take notes when the teacher turned her gaze on him.

Stupid rule.

* * *

Macy waited patiently for Kevin to meet her outside of the auditorium before the assembly. She had to give him her notes.

LesPaultheDuck: Jersey, you on?

HelloNewJersey: I'm here! And probably will be for a while.

LesPaultheDuck: Really?...don't you have school?

HelloNewJersey: Assembly for like the next hour.

LesPaultheDuck: Me too!

HelloNewJersey: YAY! You can keep me entertained!

LesPaultheDuck: Wow, no pressure there or anything.

HelloNewJersey: Haha, nope none at all.

She glanced up to see Kevin's curly head staring down at his phone. A fangirl alarm suddenly went off in her brain at the sight of those beautiful curls. She squeaked and her eyes widened, but before anything else could happen she took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten.

Her phone beeped and she looked down at her screen.

LesPaultheDuck: You still there?

She smiled at the message and then returned her attention to Kevin with revived confidence. "Hey, Kev."

"Hey, Mace," He said as he finally looked up from his screen.

"I brought you my notes," Macy said as she held them out to him.

"Oh," He said brightly. "Thanks! You're a lifesaver!"

She chuckled and returned to her own phone. "No problem."

HelloNewJersey: I'm still here. I was distracted for a bit.

They walked into the auditorium and Macy thought it was best to put space between herself and Kevin for the assembly. After that last episode she was afraid she might freak again.

LesPaultheDuck: Anything serious or just an ADD moment?

HelloNewJersey: Minorly serious. Have you ever been so excited to see someone that you just…have trouble functioning?

LesPaultheDuck: Not…really…Why? Do you have this problem?

HelloNewJersey: Occasionally. I'm a lot better than I used to be. I just hate that I can't be myself around this guy all the time.

LesPaultheDuck: So, you get like this around a guy?

HelloNewJersey: Oh! No, it's not like that! Really, I don't even know if we're really friends let alone _that_.

LesPaultheDuck: Right.

Macy cursed herself and shut her phone. What did she say now? Paul knew she was a fan of Jonas, but he didn't know that she was one of _those_ fans. Did she want him to know?

No, she couldn't risk scaring him away. She opened her phone.

HelloNewJersey: I'm sorry, I just really wish I could be this guy's friend. I shouldn't lay this all on you though. Let's talk about something else. Anything else.

LesPaultheDuck: No, no. Let's talk about this. What do you mean you've gotten better? _How_ did you get better?

HelloNewJersey: Mostly by counting and taking deep breaths.

LesPaultheDuck: So…you haven't really gotten any better then.

HelloNewJersey: _Excuse me?_ I have too!

LesPaultheDuck: Jersey, counting and breathing only gets you so far. Maybe you should try actually _talking_ to this guy.

HelloNewJersey:…but I'm afraid I'll freak him out.

LesPaultheDuck: You'll never beat that fear if you don't face it.

HelloNewJersey: I hate that I know you're right…because now I _have_ to talk to him. It will bug me if I don't.

LesPaultheDuck: Heh. Victory.

The assembly started and Macy could only discretely send a few messages. The assembly was exactly what she thought it was. They were talking about the budget, and she suspected the fundraiser and the Alumni Association money was next on the agenda. Her phone vibrated and she intended to quickly glance at Paul's message before returning her attention to the principal.

But when she saw Paul's message…she froze.

LesPaultheDuck: Do you think we should meet?

LesPaultheDuck: Face to face, I mean?

"I'm sure you're all very curious about this year's fundraiser," The principal began. Macy tore her gaze away from her phone screen to the man behind the podium. "Well, the Alumni Association has expressed some concerns about how we always seem to give the money to the same team, and they've asked that we do something different this year.

Macy's eyes widened and she perked up. This was interesting.

"The team that raises the most money for the fundraiser will receive the Alumni Association's money."

Whispering and chatter broke out in the auditorium, and the principal spoke louder. "You can do any kind of fundraiser you like. You must meet with your team and then run your ideas through your coach _before_ you pursue them. I need the team captains to come up to the stage please. You will pick up the packet of contest rules and guidelines and share them with your teammates."

Macy was a member of several teams, but she was only _captain_ of one. Every year she chose to help the Lacrosse team with their fundraiser above her other teams because she was their captain and it was the right thing to do. She stood up and headed to the stage where she was given a black folder full of papers. As the team captains descended the stage the Principal dismissed them.

Macy returned to her seat and grabbed her bag. She felt someone bump her shoulder and looked up to see Laurie, the captain of the cheerleading squad, glaring at her.

"Misa," She said stiffly.

Macy glared at her. "Lamar."

Her phone vibrated again and Macy gulped nervously. She reopened the AIM chat.

LesPaultheDuck: Jersey? Did I scare you away? We don't have to meet. I just…wanted to, I guess. But if you don't want to it's okay. I understand.

Her face softened as she read the message. She had to respond.

HelloNewJersey: Yes. Yes, we should meet.

LesPaultheDuck: Really? Really, really?

She nodded to herself as she typed out the next message.

HelloNewJersey: Really. Is Friday okay? There's this place called C.B.D.B.'s they have live music and food.

LesPaultheDuck: I know that place. That sounds great. We could meet at around 7ish?

HelloNewJersey: 7ish sounds perfect. See you then. The assembly's over so I have to make my way to class now.

LesPaultheDuck: Yeah me too. Lame. But I guess I'll see you Friday.

She smiled nervously as she responded.

HelloNewJersey: Yeah, Friday. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wanting the Impossible

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Macy hurried to get to class. She had lacrosse after school today. The girls would have to decide what kind of fundraiser they wanted to do. When lunch rolled around Macy joined the group and smiled brightly at them.

Stella grinned at her. "You're in a much better mood."

Macy nodded. "Yep, it's been a good day."

"For you too?" Kevin asked. "I've had a pretty great day myself."

"When do you not have a great day, Kevin?" Macy asked curiously. She was fighting to keep calm while talking to him but she was _determined_ to actually _talk_ to him.

"Hmm, well the day after that recording fiasco comes to mind. You know, when I thought you hated me. That was a pretty bad day."

Macy's eyes widened. "Oh. I guess it was."

"But your right, it's very rare that I have a bad day," Kevin stated thoughtfully.

One of his only bad days was a day that he thought she hated him? Really?

"Macy, Macy, Macy, Macy, Macy!" A stocky petite red head yelled excitedly as she approached the table. Macy quirked a brow at her.

"Yeah, Daphne?" Macy asked.

"I _so_ know what we should do for our fundraiser. It's _perfect_."

Daphne pulled up a chair and squeezed her way between Macy and Kevin. And for a brief moment Macy wanted to knock the girl out of her chair. She was having a successful talk with Kevin! Why did Daphne have to interrupt _now_?

"Good, keep that in mind. We'll talk about it at practice," Macy said with a huff.

"It's a bake sale, by the way. Isn't that just so fitting for all of us? I mean can you think of a group of girls who like to bake more than we do?" Daphne asked.

"The Baking Club," Nick stated dryly.

The others laughed but Macy managed to hold back. The corners of her mouth turned upward before she spoke to Daphne. "We'll see how the other girls feel about it. We'll have a vote _at practice_."

"Okay, cool. I could make those cream horn things I made for our end of season party last year. We'd make a _killing_ off of those."

Macy rested her elbow on the table and then placed her chin in her hand. "Yeah, sounds great." _Please leave, _Macy thought.

"Right, well I'll see you at practice, Mace. We're totally gonna win this thing," Daphne said brightly as she _finally_ walked away.

"She's…talkative," Kevin said slowly as he smirked at Macy.

"Yes, she certainly is. The week after she had her tonsils out was the most peaceful week of practice _ever_," Macy said with a dry chuckle.

Kevin laughed at her. "Wow, rude, Mace. I approve."

Macy laughed and smiled brightly at him. "Well, it's the truth."

"Kevin!" A high pitched voice said happily. Macy resisted glaring at the voice. Laurie. Laurie sat down in the chair that Daphne had just vacated. She _knew_ she should have moved that chair as soon as Daphne left.

"Hey…Laurie," Kevin said hesitantly.

"We're having an emergency meeting after school to discuss our fundraiser. Everyone has different ideas. So, we'll probably vote on it," She said as she slipped a long thin arm through Kevin's. "I'll need your help getting everyone to agree on something. It's going to be chaos."

Macy sighed and picked at her food as Laurie continued to talk. Laurie tried to involve Nick and Joe in her conversation but all they did was smile politely and nod. It made Macy feel better that Kevin didn't seem to be enjoying Laurie's company.

After about ten minutes Macy realized that Laurie wasn't leaving. She stood from the table and took her trash. She waved goodbye to the others before leaving the cafeteria. She logged on to AIM on her phone and sighed sadly when she noticed Paul wasn't on. Of course, he wasn't.

She couldn't talk to Kevin and she couldn't talk to Paul. Great. Now what? Wander the halls all alone for the last ten minutes of lunch break? That sounded fun.

* * *

Kevin wished Macy hadn't left. He also wished she had found a way to pry Laurie _off_ of him. Laurie was the captain of the cheerleading squad so he _had_ to be nice to her, but he didn't like her. She was a schemer. In his years as a teen popstar he'd learned to spot the schemers. Laurie was the perfect example of one.

As soon as Macy left Laurie took her arm out of his and smirked proudly. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. She looked like she was proud of herself for accomplishing something. Had she been trying to scare Macy away this entire time?

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Kevin. I'll see you after school!" Laurie said as she stood up and left the table.

Stella glared after the girl. "What was that about?"

"I…have no idea," Kevin answered.

"I do," Joe answered. "She wanted to ruin Macy's good mood. It was pretty obvious."

Nick stared at Joe in shock. "Wow, so you _do_ pay attention."

Joe's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Low blow, little brother. Low blow."

Kevin was still confused. Why would Laurie use _him_ to ruin Macy's good mood? Why _did_ it ruin Macy's good mood?

Macy avoided him for the rest of the day. Kevin couldn't understand why. He huffed and sat down in the classroom where the cheerleaders were having their meeting. He was nearly late so everyone else was already there.

"Oh, good," Laurie said brightly. "We can start. Okay, people. We need to decide on a fundraiser—"

"Carwash!" One of the guys yelled with a smirk.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "No, we do that every year. I was thinking we should do something different. Something like…a bake sale."

Kevin's mouth dropped open and he noticed a satisfied smirk on Laurie's lips.

"It'll be a piece of cake. Pun intended. Who's with me?"

Kevin held back a groan as the majority of the squad raised their hands. Great, just great. Once the meeting was over Kevin approached Laurie. "Laurie?"

"Yeah, Kev?" She asked coyly.

He sighed. "The lacrosse team is doing a bake sale."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's a little unfair for us to do the same thing?"

"There's no rule against it, Kevin. It's fine. Macy and her little team of warriors will deal. And besides, majority rules. Can't change it now," She said with an overly pleasant smile. He winced as she walked away. This would not turn out well.

Kevin tried to catch Macy before they turned in their paperwork. Once the paperwork stating what kind of fundraiser the team was doing was in…there'd be no changing it. He caught her as she was leaving the principal's office.

"Macy!"

She jumped and turned to face him. "Kevin?"

"You have to change your fundraiser!"

"What? Why?"

"Laurie talked the squad into doing a bake sale."

"What?" She yelled.

"I tried to talk to her about it…"

"Kevin, I can't change it. I just…I just turned in our sheet," Macy said sadly as she bit her lip worriedly.

"Oh. I could try to talk to her again. Maybe—"

"No, she won't change her mind. She _loves_ to mess with me. She's been like this since we were kids."

Kevin huffed. "I noticed. She certainly has it out for you."

Macy growled. "Whatever. She won't get in my way this time. I'll win."

Kevin grinned. "You'll go to the mattresses."

"What?" Macy asked in confusion.

"Go to the mattresses? It's from _The Godfather_."

"Um, okay."

"You've never seen _The Godfather,_ have you?" Kevin asked fearfully.

"Not once."

"That's a tragedy. Really, Macy. A terrible, terrible, tragedy."

"It's just a movie, Kev," Macy said as she gave him a strange look.

"Just a—you take that back!"

She smirked at him in amusement. "You know, I don't think I will."

"One day, I will make you watch _The Godfather_ and you will eat those words, Misa. Count on it," Kevin said with a determined glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises."

There was silence for a few minutes before Kevin spoke up again. "So, what do we do?"

"Do?" Macy asked.

"About Laurie and the bake sale."

Macy shook her head. "We don't do anything. You work on your fundraiser and I'll work on mine."

"Really? We're gonna be on opposite sides of this?" Kevin asked worriedly.

Macy shrugged. "It's just a fundraiser."

"If you say so," Kevin said with a sigh.

"I say so," Macy told him.

* * *

Macy was scrambling to do her homework before school started for the day. She yawned and covered her mouth. She'd done half of her homework and then decided getting everything baked for the sale was more important. She hadn't gone to bed till nearly three in the morning. She hadn't talked to Paul anymore yesterday and she'd been logged in all morning in the hopes that his name would appear, but it hadn't yet.

The door to the atrium opened as Macy rubbed her eyes.

"Woah, you look tired, Misa."

She glared at Kevin. "Gee, thanks. That's what I've always wanted to hear you say."

He chuckled. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, not really. I was too busy baking," She said before she yawned again. "I made three different kinds of treats for the bake sale. Including peanut butter, oatmeal, chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, dude. Those are my favorite."

Macy blushed. "I know."

Kevin stared at her for a moment and wondered if she'd made those with him in mind.

"Anyway, I skipped most of my homework to bake and then I didn't get to bed till three in the morning. I'm exhausted. These cookies better sell. I worked too hard on them," Macy told him.

"I'm sure they will, Mace."

"So, what did you make for your bake sale?" She asked curiously.

"Um, make?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Yeah, you know…traditionally bake sales are home made things," Macy said with a grin.

"I, um, didn't know that."

"What do you mean?" Macy asked.

"I stopped by the grocery story this morning and—"

"You didn't," Macy interrupted. "Did you…_buy_ something?"

Kevin gulped and scoffed. When he finally spoke his voice was several octaves higher. "Heh, um, NO. Not really."

"Kevin…"

"Okay, yes. I might have bought some cupcakes. But I wasn't the only one! Everybody bought stuff! I don't think a single person actually _made_ something."

"That's cheating! You cheated!"

"Not…_technically_," Kevin said reluctantly. "It's not in the rules."

Macy's mouth dropped open and she glared at him. "I can't believe you. I really can't."

"_Macy_," Kevin said pleadingly. "Yesterday you said we would be on opposite sides of this, and that I should take care of _my_ bake sale and you'd take care of yours. This is how Laurie's running our bake sale."

"And you just do whatever Laurie says, is that it?" Macy asked with a glare.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled. "That's not true!"

"Oh really? Cause that's what it looks like from where I'm sitting."

"Macy," Kevin said softly. "You can't be mad at me over this."

She shook her head. "I expected better, Kevin. This…is sneaky. And you _had_ to know that. You had to have had some inkling of it being wrong. I _can_ be mad at you over this. In fact, I think I will be. I hope your store bought cupcakes give people food poisoning."

Before Kevin could say anything else she'd stood up and stormed out of the atrium. She didn't even look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the second to last chapter. This story is pretty short actually, haha. Anyway, enjoy!

Wanting the Impossible

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

HelloNewJersey: Hey

LesPaultheDuck: Hey. How are you?

HelloNewJersey: Terrible. That guy you told me to talk to?

LesPaultheDuck: Yeah?

HelloNewJersey: He double crossed me. Jerk.

LesPaultheDuck: He what?

HelloNewJersey: There's this contest thing…and he cheated. _Cheated!_

HelloNewJersey: This is the worst day ever.

LesPaultheDuck: Maybe…maybe he didn't mean to cheat.

HelloNewJersey: How do you not _mean_ to cheat?

LesPaultheDuck: Well, maybe no one told him what he did was against the rules.

HelloNewJersey: No offense…but that's bull.

LesPaultheDuck: Um, okay. You know, I think I'm just…gonna go.

HelloNewJersey: What? Why?

LesPaultheDuck is offline

HelloNewJersey: Um, bye?

* * *

Macy blinked at her phone screen. What just happened? Had she offended him somehow? She laid her head down on her desk and banged it against the cold surface a couple of times. Why was she so stupid?

Tomorrow was Friday. What if she'd offended him so much that he changed his mind?

"Aw, bake sale not going so well, Misa?" Laurie asked with a grin as she passed by Macy's desk.

Macy glared at her. "You cheated. And, even worse, you got _Kevin_ to cheat. _Kevin!_"

"We didn't cheat. We simply cut a few corners. And, _of course_, I got Kevin to cheat. The guy is wrapped around my finger," Laurie chuckled. "But then again, who isn't?"

Macy felt bile rise in her throat. "You're disgusting."

"That might be true, but I'm not the loser here, sweetie. You are."

She growled. "We haven't lost _yet_. As matter of fact, we haven't even begun to fight. You're going down, Lamar. Violently and in lots of flames."

"Good luck with that," Laurie scoffed. "You'll need it."

* * *

Macy sat at her table in the hallway outside of the cafeteria with the rest of the lacrosse team. They were doing decent business but the cheerleaders clearly had the busier table. This was ridiculous.

"I'll take five of these oatmeal, peanut butter, chocolate chip cookies."

Macy looked up and glared at the voice. "What are you doing here, Kevin?"

"I'm buying cookies."

"Go buy cookies from your own table."

"My table doesn't serve my favorite cookie. _Yours_ does," Kevin told her as he held out his cash to her.

"I don't want your money. We're doing fine with_out_ your charity."

"It's not charity, Mace. I want the cookies," He said with a huff. "Just…sell them to me, okay?"

She pursed her lips and snatched the money out of his hand. "Fine. There, happy?"

"No," Kevin said with a sigh. "I'm not."

"Well, neither am I," Macy said quietly. "Now, go. Please?"

Kevin glared at her. "Are you really going to stop talking to me over a _stupid_ bake sale?"

"Stupid?" Macy asked as she stood from her chair. "This is stupid? You don't consider this important?"

"It's a fundraiser, Mace. For an afterschool, extracurricular activity."

"For _you_, maybe," Macy sneered. "Your _squad_ isn't in danger. My team is! If we don't get this money there won't _be_ a lacrosse team. Do you know what that feels like, Kevin? It's a lot of pressure. So you'll forgive me if I _don't_ think this whole thing is stupid."

"Macy…"

"No, Kevin. We're done. Go be with your fellow _cheerleaders_," Macy said with a clenched jaw.

Kevin glared at her frustratedly before storming away. She was over reacting. It was a high school fundraiser! Not the end of the world! He pulled out his phone and logged onto AIM. Just as he signed on so did Jersey.

LesPaultheDuck: You're online!

HelloNewJersey: You are too! Um, about earlier…are we okay?

LesPaultheDuck: We're fine. I just…I was recently accused of cheating. Only I didn't really know I was cheating. No one told me it wasn't really something most people do. You just…unintentionally called me out the other day. That's all.

HelloNewJersey: I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I'm losing something very important to me. I mean I'm trying to fight it, but…I don't think I'm going to be able to pull out a win with this one. I mean I just don't know how to fight it any more than I am or _what_ to fight it with.

LesPaultheDuck: "Leave the gun, take the cannoli."

HelloNewJersey: What?

LesPaultheDuck: It's from The Godfather.

HelloNewJersey: What is it with boys and The Godfather?

LesPaultheDuck: …it's The Godfather. The Godfather!

HelloNewJersey: So?

LesPaultheDuck: Why don't girls watch this movie? I just don't understand it. It's BRILLIANT.

HelloNewJersey: Oh please, I'm sure it's no _An Affair to Remember_.

LesPaultheDuck: What?

HelloNewJersey: Really? Come on, Cary Grant?

LesPaultheDuck: Who?

HelloNewJersey: Wow.

LesPaultheDuck: We'll make a deal. I'll watch that dumb affair movie if you watch The Godfather.

HelloNewJersey: "that dumb affair movie"? LOL. Nice.

LesPaultheDuck: So, deal?

HelloNewJersey: Deal. But tell me one thing.

LesPaultheDuck: Hmm?

HelloNewJersey: There aren't any cheerleaders in this movie are there?

LesPaultheDuck: Um, no?

HelloNewJersey: Good.

* * *

Good?

What did that mean? Did Jersey not like cheerleaders? Should he tell her he was one? Maybe he should save that for after they meet. He might be able to change her mind. Yes, he would just save that bit of information for tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow. Tomorrow was the last day of the fundraiser. Every team had to turn in their totals by the end of the school day tomorrow. The Alumni Association would crunch the numbers over the weekend and then announce which team would get the money on Monday.

He needed to figure out a way to help Macy's team make more money.

If he did that then she might talk to him again. Just then Daphne passed him with a Tupperware container and a plate wrapped in foil. He smirked as an idea struck him. He dug through his backpack until he found a Sharpie.

"Hey, Daphne! Wait up!"

Daphne froze and turned around. "Yes?"

Kevin grinned at her. "Let's take a walk, Daph."

Her eye's widened and she gave him a goofy smile. "You called me Daph."

"Um, yeah," Kevin said awkwardly as he cleared his throat. "Moving on. Just follow me, okay?"

* * *

Macy approached her bake sale table and was shocked at the mob that surrounded it. Daphne pulled her aide immediately.

"Macy, this is insane! They snatching things up faster than I can put them out!"

"What are they snatching?" Macy asked.

"We put together little goody bags, and then bundled some things together in foil—"

"They're buying goody bags? They passed up Laurie's gourmet treats for _goody bags?_"

"Well, duh. They're signed by Jonas. Who wouldn't pass up gourmet treats for _that_?" Daphne said with a laugh.

Macy's brow furrowed. "They're _what_?"

"Yeah! Kevin stopped me on my way here!" Daphne exclaimed. "He called me Daph! Anyway, he had me follow him to the atrium and then he and Joe and Nick signed _everything_ that I had with me. How crazy is that?"

"Pretty crazy," Macy mumbled with a glare. "So, this was Kevin's idea?"

"Yep, I thought it was pretty random at first, but then…well its _Kevin_. So, I just went with it."

"Daphne," Macy said with a huff.

"Yes?"

"Take everything signed by Jonas off the table and put it in a box."

"What? Why? They're selling!"

"I told Kevin I didn't need his help. Now, please, just take everything off the table and put it in a box. I'm taking it with me," Macy said with a clenched jaw.

"Taking it with you where?"

"Back to Kevin."

Daphne fought the mob and did as Macy asked. Macy took the medium sized rectangular box into the cafeteria with her. She didn't see Kevin but she did see Joe and Nick. She dropped the box on their lunch table.

"Where is your brother?" She asked angrily.

"Frankie? Or Kevin?" Joe asked with a grin.

Macy glared at him, but said nothing.

Nick scooted his chair away from her before he cleared his throat and answered. "He's at the cheerleader's bake sale table."

"Of course he is," Macy sneered as she picked up the box again and headed for the long table in the common area. She threw the box down in front of Kevin and he winced as the table shook.

"H—hey, Macy. What's up?"

"What's up? Kevin, I told you I didn't need your help. Stop trying to help me."

"I just thought—"

"You just thought that since you're cheating it would be okay to help _me_ cheat as well?" Macy snapped.

"What?" Kevin asked in confusion. "How did I help you cheat?"

She picked up a signed goody bag out of the box and threw it into his lap. "_That_ is cheating."

"What?" He asked again. "It's incentive…"

"It's unfair and unethical, Kevin."

Kevin blinked at her. "You are one _strange_ girl, Macy Misa."

Macy opened her mouth to respond but Laurie approached and picked up one of the bags. "Oh, what a genius idea, Kevin! I knew having you on the squad would come in handy! Autographed treat bags! There's no way we'll lose now."

She kissed Kevin's cheek quickly before grabbing the box and sauntering away. Macy's mouth dropped open and she glared after Laurie in shock. She turned back to Kevin and growled quietly. "If you let her sell those—"

"You'll what? Never speak to me again? Yeah, you're already doing that," Kevin said with a sigh. "But don't worry, I won't let her sell them. Because it wouldn't be right since your team made all of those cookies. _Not_ because of the autographs."

"_Quit_ trying to help me," Macy begged as her expression softened.

He held up his hands in surrender and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm done. All I've managed to do is make things worse."

"Kevin," Macy said quietly as she looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't want to win if I can't win fairly. You understand that, right?"

"No one else is playing fair, Mace," Kevin warned her. "Every team but yours has been cutting corners. I just…I don't want you to lose."

"But…for me, if I cut corners and win…it feels the same as losing. I can't do that. I won't," Macy said honestly.

"Fine," Kevin said as he shook his head. "I won't try and help you anymore. You're on your own."

"Thank you," Macy said softly. "I appreciate that."

"I'm gonna go hide that box of cookies from Laurie," Kevin said sadly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kevin," Macy said with a small wave as she watched him go. Why did Macy feel like she'd already lost something? Something more important than this competition.

* * *

HelloNewJersey is available.

_I suck. _1h and 10m ago

LesPaultheDuck: Why do you suck?

HelloNewJersey: I yelled at a friend who was trying to help me. And now I think he hates me.

LesPaultheDuck: I doubt he hates you.

HelloNewJersey: No, he does. If he doesn't then he should. I'm horrible.

LesPaultheDuck: You are not.

HelloNewJersey: How do you know? You don't really know me.

LesPaultheDuck: Um, ouch.

HelloNewJersey: :( I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. See? HORRIBLE.

LesPaultheDuck: I'll admit that was mean, but it doesn't make you horrible.

HelloNewJersey: Yes it does! It defiantly does! You didn't do anything to me! And, really, neither did he! But I just keep taking things out on him…and now I'm taking them out on you too! That makes me horrible!

LesPaultheDuck: No, it doesn't. You're human, that's all.

HelloNewJersey: Ugh, whatever.

LesPaultheDuck: I don't think you're horrible. I think you're pretty wonderful.

HelloNewJersey: …thank you. Um, I have to go. I need to work on a few things for school tomorrow. But I'll be back on later tonight.

LesPaultheDuck: See you then, Jersey.

HelloNewJersey: Yeah, see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Wanting the Impossible

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Usually Fridays were Macy's favorite day, but today…Macy _loathed_ Fridays. No one was buying anything. At least not from her table. Kevin gave her a half hearted smile from across the room, and Macy returned it. Laurie had decided to move their table. Now she was encroaching on Macy's space.

Daphne nudged her shoulder. "You okay?"

Macy shook her head. "We're going to lose."

Daphne bit her bottom lip. "Yeah…we are."

Macy whined and laid her head down on the table. "This is all my fault. Kevin was right. I should have cheated. Just a little. I mean that wouldn't have been terrible, right?"

"No, Macy," Daphne said with a small smile. "That's the reason we voted you captain. You're honest and ethical. That's what makes you a great athlete. We wouldn't have you any other way."

Macy looked up and smiled at her. "Really?"

Daphne nodded. "_We_ lost cause everyone else cheated. It's not fair, but it's what happened. And I rather lose honestly than win dishonestly."

"That's what I told Kevin," Macy said with a sigh. "You don't hate me?"

"No, I certainly don't. So we won't have an official lacrosse team anymore. We can still have an intramural team. We'll still be able to play, and that's what matters."

Macy gave the girl a hug. "Thank you."

Daphne shrugged. "No problem. It's the truth."

"Well, I guess we should start totaling up are pathetic amount of cash, huh?" Macy asked as she reached for the cashbox.

"Might as well," Daphne agreed. "No one's buying anything."

Macy and Daphne counted the money and filled out the required paperwork before dropping everything off at the office.

"Well, it's done. At least we tried."

Daphne nodded. "We did. _And_ we get to eat all the leftovers. I call that a win."

Macy laughed. "Agreed."

"Left over cram fest at my house tonight, oh captain, my captain?" Daphne asked.

"I would love to, but…I have a date," Macy said with a blush.

"Ooo, really? With who?" Daphne asked eagerly. "Is it Kevin?"

Macy's eyes widened and she shook her head. She couldn't stop the disappointed sigh that left her lips. What was that? She was sad she wasn't dating Kevin? "It's with this guy I met online. We've been talking for a while and we decided to meet up."

Daphne quirked a brow at her. "Does Stella know about this?"

Macy winced. "No. Because I know what she'd say—"

"Macy Misa, are you _insane_?"

"She'd say _that_," Macy said with a sigh. "Thanks for the warning, Daph. I appreciate it."

Daphne shrugged. "I didn't exactly see her until it was too late. She's sneaky."

"You're meeting some guy you met _online_? Hello? Serial killer? Human trafficking? Are these crimes ringing a bell? _This_ could be YOU!" Stella yelled as she grabbed Macy's wrist and pulled her down the hall.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Stella, this guy's different. I swear."

Stella sighed. "Please tell me you're meeting him in a public place."

"C.B.D.B.'s, we're meeting at C.B.D.B.'s," Macy told her.

"Oh, okay good. Friday night at C.B.D.B.'s. There will be _lots_ of people there. You'll remember to call me if you get into trouble, right? Or any of the guys. They'd come running," Stella said as they finally stopped outside the atrium.

"I know, Stell. I'll call, okay? If there's trouble I will call. I promise," Macy told her friend in amusement.

"You better," Stella told her. "Now, what are you wearing to meet him?"

"I was thinking my pale yellow peasant blouse and my dark skinny jeans. Good?"

Stella paused to picture the outfit before nodding. "Yes, very good. Cute yet casual. I love it. How's he going to know it's you?"

"Um, I'm supposed to have a white carnation in my hair and…"

"And what?"

"A DVD copy of _The Godfather_."

Stella quirked a brow at her. "What?"

Macy blushed. "He likes _The Godfather_."

"Well, be safe. Have fun, and call me when you get home. I want details," Stella told her.

Macy nodded. "Done, done, and done."

* * *

Stella glared at Joe as he pouted. "Oh hush, we always watch your movies. It's my turn."

"We do not always watch my movies," Joe protested. "Last time we watched that stupid foreign film, and _now_ you're making me watch _27 Dresses_? No thank you."

Joe snatched the remote out of Stella's hand and she gasped. She glared at him again and lunged at the remote. "Give that back!"

"Nope."

Stella and Joe wrestled around for a bit until Kevin passed them. They both froze and then turned to stare at him.

"Kevin, you look _nice_."

"Yeah, bro. Hot date?" Joe asked.

Stella's eyes landed on the carnation that Kevin slipped into the pocket of his button up shirt. "A carnation, Kev?"

"Yes, I have a date and yes it's a carnation. Problem?" Kevin asked as he grabbed his keys off the hook by the door.

"No, no problem. Just never known you to wear any kind of flowers."

He walked over the DVD rack and scanned the covers. He didn't see what he was looking for so he opened up one of the cabinets on the entertainment system.

"Dude, Kevin, those are mom's DVDs," Joe stated in confusion.

"I know, I just need to borrow one for the night," He said just before he found it and pulled it off the shelf.

Stella's brow furrowed. "_An Affair to Remember_?"

Kevin said nothing and moved to head out the door but Stella called out to stop him.

"Are you, by any chance, meeting someone you met online?" Stella asked.

Joe scoffed. "Kevin wouldn't do that. What if she's crazy?"

Kevin blushed. "Why do you ask, Stella?"

"Because Macy's meeting someone tonight too," Stella told him knowingly. "And, you know, it's funny…she said she needed a white carnation and copy of _The Godfather_. Pretty big coincidence, don't you think?"

His eyes widened. "M—Macy? You mean she's—"

"She said she had a date at C.B.D.B.'s. Where's your date taking place, Kev?"

Kevin's mouth dropped open and his keys slipped out of his hands. "I—I can't go."

Stella glared at him. "Oh no, you are not standing her up."

"Stella, she _hates_ me. She thinks I'm a double crossing cheater!"

"She doesn't hate you," Stella said with a roll of her eyes.

"She does! _And_ she hates cheerleaders! _I'm_ a cheerleader, Stella!"

"Kevin, calm down. I know you and Macy have been arguing a lot lately, but she doesn't hate you. She could never hate you. You're _Kevin_. Think back. You guys have obviously been talking online a lot. Think, Kevin. The girl you were talking to online _is_ Macy. So, what has she told you?"

"She, um, well she said there was this guy that she wished she could talk to and I told her to just go for it and talk to him. And then she said that same guy was a double crossing jerk. And then later she said she felt bad because she was yelling at him when he was just trying to help her and that she was taking things out on him that weren't really his fault-"

"Kevin, this guy…is you. She was talking to you about _you_," Stella told him with a smile.

"Sh—she was?"

Stella nodded. "Yes, _you're _the guy she wanted to talk to, _you're_ the guy that double crossed her, and _you're _the guy she feels bad about yelling at. It was all _you_."

"Then…I have to go," Kevin said as he picked up his keys.

"Yes you do," Stella smirked.

"I need to talk to her."

Stella nodded. "Mhmm."

"I'll see you guys later," Kevin said as he waved quickly and sprinted out the door.

Stella smiled victoriously and turned to find Joe staring at her in confusion. "Wait, what just happened?"

Stella rolled her eyes and snatched the remote back from him. "You'll find out later."

* * *

Macy had already been waiting ten minutes. She readjusted the flower in her hair and set the DVD case up against the table's centerpiece. Maybe Paul was looking for her and couldn't see the case. Maybe. Macy brought her hand up to her mouth and nervously nibbled on her finger nails.

Oh God, what if he came in took one look at her and left? He was ditching her. He had to be.

"M—Macy?"

She glanced up sharply to see Kevin smiling down at her.

"Kevin?" She asked hesitantly. Oh gosh, she didn't want to argue with him right now. She was sick of arguing.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm, um," He said as he cleared his throat. "Can I sit down?"

Macy glanced worriedly at the chair. "Well, I'm actually waiting for someone."

"I know. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm—"

"Kevin!"

Both Macy and Kevin turned to find Laurie beaming at him. Kevin let out a low growl before pasting an extremely forced smile on his face. "Laurie."

"What a coincidence! I'm here with some of the girls from the squad," She said as she linked her arm through his. "We're here celebrating our victory."

She sent a vindictive smirk Macy's way. Kevin huffed and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"It's a little early to be celebrating, isn't it?" Kevin asked in annoyed tone.

"Oh, please. No one could have made more money than us. Thanks to you we had our most successful fundraiser ever," Laurie said sweetly.

Kevin's brow furrowed. What? Thanks to him? He didn't do anything more than anyone else.

"Your idea to do a bake sale was brilliant. You couldn't have picked a better event."

"What?" He yelled. "I didn't—I think you're confused. _You_ suggested the bake sale. Not me."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Kevin," Laurie said with a smile. "You need to learn to take credit for your ideas."

She leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek but he backed away from her. "I'm not being modest. The bake sale _wasn't_ my idea! I wouldn't have suggested that! I knew that Macy's team was going to be doing a bake sale. You're the one who—"

Laurie sighed and backed away. "Fine, if you want me to have the credit I'll take it. But really, you deserve a lot of praise for all of your hard work, Kev."

Laurie winked at him and marched away. Kevin glared after her and turned back to Macy. He sincerely hoped she didn't believe any of that. She wasn't even looking at him. Maybe she hadn't been listening. It was possible, right?

Oh, who was he kidding? He sat down in the chair across from her, and opened his mouth to speak, but Macy interrupted him.

"Stand up, Kevin. That seat is reserved."

"Macy, you didn't believe any of that, did you? You know Laurie is evil. I would never do any of that. Not to anyone, but _especially _you."

"Please, stand up," Macy begged. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone and if he sees me with you then he might think—"

"Macy, I'm him."

"What?" Macy asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm LesPaultheDuck and you're HelloNewJersey. _I'm_ him."

"Y—you can't be."

"I _am_."

"But—_No._"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean, '_No_'?"

"No. You and I have been doing nothing but arguing lately. You're partly responsible for my losing the lacrosse team. But _Paul_, well, he's supposed to be different."

"So you did believe her," Kevin said sadly. "I—I thought you knew me better than that."

She groaned. "No, I didn't believe her. I'm not that stupid. I just—when I pictured meeting Paul it was perfect. There was no awkwardness, no arguments. It was just…quiet, calm, and perfect."

"I see," Kevin said stiffly. "You like Paul, but you don't like me."

"No! I—UGH! I don't know! I mean, a part of me wanted you to be Paul, but then…a part of me thought it would be nice if Paul was completely separate from our insane little world. And now I don't know _what_ I want," Macy said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Macy, Paul and I are the same person. _I'm_ that same 'perfect' guy you thought you were talking to. I'm sorry if reality falls short of your expectations," He snapped.

"Kevin…"

"Yeah, okay, I'm not perfect. I let Laurie go to far with the fundraiser and I tried to help you win by convincing you to cheat, but…that doesn't change the fact that I care about you. Yeah, I've been acting like an idiot, but it's just because I…didn't want to see you lost something you cared so much about," Kevin said honestly. "That's the bottom line here, Macy."

He jumped when her hand suddenly found his. She squeezed his hand.

"I need to stop talking. I'm making you feel bad about yourself, and you shouldn't. You're very close to perfect, Kevin. You are. You're sweet and caring and…attractive. But you do get a little carried away sometimes. I mean I do to. I know I do. I think this tension came from the both of us getting carried away. I was so wrapped up in _what_ you were doing that I didn't really bother to think about _why_." She shook her head at herself. "And I'm _not_ disappointed. I'm just very confused. Because I didn't think there was anyway it _could_ be you and then I wanted it to be you, but I thought…I thought you hated me because I've been so mean to you lately and I—I'm sorry. I'm just _sorry_. For everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mace. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did," She said with a sigh. "I yelled at you and criticized you and I stubbornly refused _any_ help you offered. Those things are _all_ wrong."

"I deserved most of them, though," He told her with a smirk.

She chuckled softly and grinned. "Yeah, maybe."

"And you've started talking to me like I'm a normal guy now. That's a plus, right?"

Macy blushed. "That's a plus. Definitely."

"So you're not disappointed? You're sure?" Kevin asked.

Macy nodded and smiled. "I'm sure. Are _you_ disappointed?"

"No," He said immediately. "I'm actually relieved."

Macy blushed again. "You are?"

"Extremely," Kevin smirked. "So, are we going to go on this date?"

Macy stared thoughtfully at him for a moment before she nodded. "We are."

"Good," He said with a nod. "So, are you hungry? Do you know what you want to order?"

"I was too nervous to look earlier," She said bashfully. He slid the menu from the middle of the table to her, and then rested something else against the center piece. Macy laughed when she saw what it was. "_An Affair to Remember_, you actually brought it? I told you that you didn't have to."

He grinned at her. "I wanted to."

"Did you actually watch it?" Macy asked suspiciously.

"I…meant to."

She laughed at him and then shook her head. "It's okay. I never watched _The Godfather_ either."

* * *

Despite the knowledge that she would be losing her team on Monday Macy managed to have a very good weekend. She spent the majority of it with Kevin. Saturday night they watched both _The Godfather_ and _An Affair to Remember_, and Macy decided that while _The Godfather_ was good…it was not her kind of movie. The horse's head in the bed had been the end of it for her. But she could see why males everywhere _worshipped_ this movie.

Kevin, for his part, fought his enjoyment of _An Affair to Remember_ but she knew he liked it. He welled up toward the end. He refused to admit it, but Macy saw it. She knew it happened. On Sunday, Kevin had come over to her house and they'd baked his favorite cookies. She'd given him the entire batch since she'd refused to let him buy any before. Somehow though…more oatmeal had ended up in their hair and on the floor than in the cookies. Her mother had made them clean up every single oat before Kevin could go home.

And now it was Monday. The day that Macy dreaded more than any other. She'd let down her team and now she was going to lose it. Kevin had given her a ride to school along with Nick and Joe, but then he'd disappeared as soon as they reached the doors.

She hadn't been able to find him since. The principal had called another athletic assembly and Macy was waiting patiently for him by the door. He smiled when he saw her, and gave her a sweeping hug. She laughed as he spun her around. Her feet landed on the ground and she gave him an amused look.

"You're in a good mood."

"You'll see why in a minute," He said with a smirk as he grabbed her hand and led her inside the auditorium.

They found seats and Macy gave him a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

"That's the best part. Technically, _I_ didn't do anything. Laurie did."

"Laurie?" Macy asked.

"Attention, students. The Alumni Association counted all of your totals and the team that raised the most money were our cheerleaders. Congratulations to our squad of talented cheerleaders."

The squad cheered loudly and Laurie gave Macy a pointed glare.

"However, I was informed this morning that the captain of our squad made a very impressive and charitable decision."

Laurie's brow furrowed, and she looked very confused.

"Laurie Lamar I'd like for you to join me on stage please," requested the principal.

Laurie hesitantly joined him.

"Laurie has charitably offered to split the Alumni Association money with our struggling lacrosse team. Didn't you, Laurie?"

Laurie's eyes widened, and her face looked horrified. "I—I…I guess I did."

Macy held back a laugh at Laurie's face and gave Kevin a shocked look. She pulled out her phone.

HelloNewJersey: Did you do this?

LesPaultheDuck: Maaaaaaaybe.

HelloNewJersey: You're evil, but very very sweet. :)

LesPaultheDuck: ;) I try.

The assembly ended and instead of going to class Macy grabbed Kevin's hand and suddenly pulled him into a supply closet. The door closed and the light came on and Kevin gave her a strange look. "Macy, what are you…"

Macy held up a finger and typed a quick message on her phone. Kevin's phone beeped once she was done and he quickly read the message.

HelloNewJersey: Shut up and kiss me already.

He grinned at her and typed out a quick message.

LesPaultheDuck: Yes, ma'am.

Kevin closed the distance between them and covered Macy's lips with his own. She let out a soft moan as her hands went into his hair and he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer. They pulled apart and Macy smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, Kevin. For everything."

He shrugged and caressed her cheek. "Anything for you, Macy."

Macy blushed before pulling him in for another kiss.

Monday was turning out infinitely better than she thought it would.


End file.
